


Together

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [45]
Category: Mortal Kombat (1995)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A moment of reflection for the heroes





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 45. game

Liu Kang sat very still as Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage walked up behind him. He was still processing that final fight and…

…what was ahead of him now?

He'd won the game that Earth's survival hinged upon. Yet, the threat was not over. Outworld would be there, waiting for the next chance.

"Not alone, buddy," Johnny said as he sat on Liu's right. Sonya took the left, and they both looked down from the temple steps.

"Reading minds, Johnny?"

"Nah. Just… it's how the script usually goes. Broody hero and friendship affirmations," Johnny joked.

The other two joined in.


End file.
